<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two of Coins by sonichallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307113">Two of Coins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonichallows/pseuds/sonichallows'>sonichallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Could turn into a slow burn? We'll find out together, EDIT: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS BUT WILL CONTINUE EVENTUALLY, Eventual Romance, F/F, Librarian AU, Librarian!Twyla, Love Letters, mention of past drug use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonichallows/pseuds/sonichallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twyla is horrified when someone starts returning library books with notes written in the margins.<br/>Her horror morphs into annoyance when the notes shift to post-its, and by the time the mysterious reader is adding full note pages into books, Twyla is so intrigued with the commentary that she starts writing back.<br/>It isn't long before she finds herself completely enthralled, and she is left with two questions: who is the reader with whom she secretly corresponds?<br/>And are her feelings returned?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Riches to Rags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loss of her family's fortune had altered Alexis Rose’s life in multiple ways over the course of just a few days.<br/> Moving from a mansion to the absolute pit of a motel room that she had to share with her brother had never been predicted in any of the fortune telling sessions she attended in the past.<br/> Granted, she had been high at most of those, so her memory may not be entirely accurate.<br/><br/>Alexis was used to having the freedom that immense wealth allowed; jetting around the world, drifting in and out of celebrity circles, dating the hottest and richest people she met at parties.</p><p>Not only had Alexis lost her money, she had lost her social status, friends, boyfriend and sense of identity, too.<br/> Aside from internet access, jogging and experimenting with dating apps, there wasn’t much Alexis could do to fill her days.<br/> Well, she had community service, but the guy she had to work with, while admittedly attractive, was sullen and he never really spoke to her.<br/><br/>Even David had found a friend in the front desk girl at the motel, Stephanie, which made Alexis think her social skills must be inadequate or something.<br/> More likely, it was just that Alexis was the only interesting person in town. </p><p>Alexis guessed the motel reception office might have pamphlets for local tourist spots - not that she could afford making trips to anywhere decent. Alexis figured she could at least look anyway, so she collected her hair into a tight ponytail and strode out the door.</p><p>“Hello?” she called, entering the motel office.<br/> The smell of old coffee and barely-polished oak filled her senses as she stepped further into the room.<br/><br/>The front desk girl wasn’t there. Alexis tried the bell on the desk, but it didn’t ring. Nothing in this place worked, she shouldn't be surprised. Looking around, she found no pamphlets.<br/><br/>“Uh, <em> hello</em>? Your bell is broken!”</p><p>This time, the front desk girl emerged from her staff room.<br/><br/>“Can I help you?” she asked, dark hair falling in waves around her shoulders. Her red badge read ‘Stevie’ - right, that was her name; Stevie.<br/><br/>“Yes,” said Alexis. “Is there anything interesting to do in this town? I’ve run laps around, like, every building.”</p><p>Stevie gave her a blank look.<br/><br/>“You could try running backwards?” she suggested. “Or finding a job? That would fill time, but I can’t guarantee it’ll be any less boring.”</p><p> “Mm, no, I don’t think a job is the right look for me,” Alexis said, running a hand down her ponytail. “Isn't there like, a bar or a club or something?”</p><p> “Oh, sure,” Stevie said. “In Elmdale.”</p><p>“Ugh," Alexis groaned.</p><p> “Or there’s the library,” Stevie added, shrugging.</p><p>“Okay...and when you say library<em>, </em> do you mean that in a kind of 'party destination' way, because I had some wild nights with Carly Rae Jepsen at the New York Public Library back in '08,” said Alexis.<br/><br/>“Um...no,” Stevie said, bemused. “This is more a ‘quietly borrowing and returning books’ kind of situation.”</p><p> “Yeah, okay, it’s just, I thought we were brainstorming <em> fun </em> things to do?”<br/><br/>“That’s about all we’ve got,” Stevie replied. “Unless you want to try hiking.”</p><p> “Hm. Hm. Cool,” Alexis nodded, running through her options. Maybe there would be some mysterious stranger to flirt with at the...public library?<br/>This could be an opportunity, Alexis supposed, aware that she was reaching. “So, are you good to go?”</p><p>“Oh," Stevie, taken-aback, asked, "you want me to come with you?”</p><p> “Girl, yes. I’m not going to a library by myself," Alexis explained, affronted that that wasn't already obvious.</p><p>“Um…” Stevie checked the time. “I guess I could take a break?”<br/> Stevie grabbed her bag, propping a ‘Back in 5 Minutes’ sign on the desk.<br/><br/>Alexis suspected they would not be back in five minutes.</p><p>--</p><p><br/>The Two of Coins Library had a pointed roof, with large glass doors and windows taking up much of the outer wall space.<br/> Its pastel blue exterior made it stand out among the duller buildings around town.</p><p>And, unlike some businesses - namely, Bob’s Garage - it looked clean and well-maintained. <br/> Alexis tried not to be impressed, but this was the first almost quaint location she had come across in Schitt’s Creek.<br/><br/>The library interior was warm and smelt of fresh flowers.<br/> A bouquet of yellow roses glowed golden in the sunlight that filtered onto the front desk, matching the soft yellow walls.<br/><br/>A chalkboard sign inside the front entrance read, “Blind date with a book”, with a scribbled heart underneath.<br/> Beside the sign sat a crate of parcels wrapped in brown paper, each of which had a few words written on outside to describe the novel’s genre.<br/> Alexis read the top one: <em> riches to rags, friendship, ethics.</em></p><p>“How sad are the people around here if they have to go on dates with used books?” she asked, even if it did seem kind of cute as a concept. Stevie directed a short glare at her.</p><p>There were dark blue couches and beanbags scattered around in a reading area to the left, and Alexis thought she could see tarot cards spread out on a coffee table.<br/> In addition, there were puzzles, colouring books and a mismatched chess set.</p><p>The majority of the library was filled with labelled bookshelves that ran the width of the room.<br/><br/>“This is...surprisingly, not ugly,” Alexis assessed, running a hand over the main help desk.<br/> To the far right of the room, she took in a row of computer desks and desktops.<br/><br/> “Oh, you should tell the owner that,” Stevie suggested. “I’m sure she’d be happy to hear how surprising it is that her library is nice.”<br/><br/>“Mm, I didn’t say <em> nice</em>,” Alexis corrected.<br/><br/>“I’m gonna find something to borrow,” Stevie said, walking backwards to the shelves so she could still look at Alexis. “You want to actually get any books out or are you just ‘scoping the joint’?”</p><p> “Um, I think I’ll just see what kind of locals show up here,” Alexis sighed.<br/><br/>“Yeah, you have fun with that,” Stevie snarked, disappearing between the aisles.<br/><br/>Alexis <em> would </em> have fun with it, thank you. She was here for a good time, or at least a better time than she could find anywhere else in this god-awful town.<br/><br/>Alexis kept her eyes peeled for any particularly cute people.<br/><br/>There were plenty of children and older people enjoying themselves, but Alexis had no luck with finding anyone in her age range who she could reasonably flirt with.<br/><br/>“Like anything you’ve seen, string bean?”<br/><br/>Alexis spun to find a woman standing behind the front desk, sorting through piles of returned books.<br/><br/>“Oh, I’m just browsing,” Alexis replied. She leant closer to ask, “Do any attractive guys come through here?”</p><p>The woman behind the desk raised her eyebrows.<br/><br/>“Can’t help you in that department, sweetheart,” she said. Alexis was about to amend that any cute people would be fine, but she lost her train of thought when Jocelyn dumped an armful of books on the counter.<br/><br/>“Afternoon, Ronnie,” she said. “Just these ones, thanks. Oh, hi, Alexis!”</p><p> “Hi, Jocelyn, wow,” she exclaimed. “You must be really into...books.”<br/><br/>“Well, you know, there’s nothing like cracking open a steamy romance novel in the evening. Puts me right to sleep,” Jocelyn said cheerily.<br/><br/>“Oh."<br/><br/>“You didn’t strike me as a reader, Alexis, are you here looking for someone?” Jocelyn asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Alexis bristled. “If by someone you mean...the characters...in this book,” she said, grabbing the top book off the pile in the ‘blind date with a book’ crate.<br/><br/>“Ooh, I love the mystery and adventure in choosing a book you don’t know,” Jocelyn said, far more excited about it than Alexis was.<br/><br/>Ronnie finished scanning the stack that Jocelyn had carried over, and handed her library card back over the counter.<br/><br/>“Oh, do I need one of those?” Alexis asked, pointing to the card as Jocelyn left.</p><p>“Use mine,” Stevie said, appearing from nowhere, holding a copy of Gone Girl. “Hi, Ronnie.”</p><p> “Stevie,” Ronnie returned, logging both of their books with Stevie’s account. “How’s the motel running?”</p><p> “Good,” Stevie said, eyeing Alexis with a tilted smile. “Wouldn’t you agree, Alexis?”</p><p>Alexis closed her eyes, head wobbling side-to-side a tiny amount. She opened her eyes.<br/>“Yes. Yeah, it’s...mm-hm.”<br/><br/>“Uh-huh,” Ronnie handed their books over, a smug look on her face. “Enjoy your blind date.”</p><p>Stevie thanked her and they departed.<br/><br/>“That was not what I expected,” Alexis said on their walk back to the motel.<br/><br/>“Bold choice,” Stevie said, nodding at the book Alexis was holding. “I thought people were sad for going on blind dates with books?”</p><p>“Well, what about your book?” Alexis deflected. “Gone Girl sounds...depressing?”</p><p> “I’ve read it before,” Stevie said. “It’s a thriller, I guess? You think it’s one kind of book but then there’s a plot twist in the middle. You might like it, I don’t know. What genres do you actually enjoy?”</p><p>Alexis tucked the book under her arm so she could tighten her hairband. She didn’t really read often enough to know what she liked.<br/><br/>“Um, I don’t know, like...most genres.”</p><p>“Right,” Stevie half-laughed. “What did you end up with, anyway?” she asked, tapping the back of Alexis’ mystery book.<br/><br/>That was a good point. Alexis unwrapped the paper with the same writing that she had read earlier, something about riches to rags.<br/> The cover showed an illustration of a young girl looking out over brick roof houses.<br/><br/>“‘A Little Princess’,” Alexis read from the cover.</p><p>“Huh. Suits you."</p><p>Alexis wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not, but she was taking it as one.</p><p>“Have you read this?” she asked, her eyes back on the cover.</p><p>“I think I read it as a kid?” Stevie guessed.<br/>Yikes, how old was this book? “Anyway, I have to return both of these in two weeks, so let me know when you’re finished.”</p><p>Alexis nodded her agreement as they reached the motel.</p><p>Stevie slipped into the office, and Alexis returned to her room, curious.<br/> She could tell the book had been read by other people from the vaguely grubby state of the cover. Ew.<br/><br/>Still, she didn’t have anything else to do.<br/> Alexis turned to the first page, and didn’t stop reading until the soft grey light of dusk surrounded her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twyla chapter next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Little Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twyla always clocked in exactly one minute before her shift at Two of Coins began. Punctuality was something she never had as a child in a family of unreliable adults, so being on time was one of the small ways she could distance herself from them now.<br/><br/>Unbeknown to most, the Two of Coins Library had a small garden out the back. At the end of the middle row of shelves inside, there was a staff door that opened onto an attached office, where they kept records for the library and older copies of books that were slightly out of shape but still okay to borrow if somebody desperately wanted them.<br/><br/>The wall to the left of the tiny office had another door leading outside to a patch of grass, around which were several planter boxes full of flowers and herbs.<br/><br/>Twyla grew roses, tulips, and brilliant blue columbines. Sometimes they attracted hummingbirds, but usually Twyla noted the  encouraging presence of bees.<br/><br/>She liked to cut roses frequently so they had fresh ones to provide in the library. It didn’t hurt to be growing mint leaves, aloe vera or lemongrass either. Twyla used the lemongrass for pots of tea during her shifts, and the aloe vera came in handy for any paper cuts, rare though they may be.<br/><br/>Twyla arrived at the library at least ten minutes early every day, if not earlier. She waited until she was on time out at the wooden bench in the garden, listening to music - her favourite was her spring playlist.<br/><br/>Twyla loved spring, when the season transitions felt hopeful; full of new life and potential. Especially in Schitt’s Creek. While beautiful, the winters were harsh and made spring that much more enjoyable.<br/><br/>Having grown up in Schitt’s Creek, Twyla didn’t have many places to compare it to but she loved it dearly. Everybody in town knew everybody else, and Twyla felt beyond lucky to have had the opportunity to set up her own library in her early twenties. Taking that chance on the lottery was more of a one-off thing - she didn’t usually bother with them. The fates had chosen to be generous on the day that she won.</p><p>Facing all the possibilities that wealth could afford her, however, Twyla had realised she didn’t <em> want </em> to live in a big, expensive city or get involved in whatever activities rich people took part in.<br/><br/>Twyla liked walking to the creek on warm days when everything was green around the flowing water. She was happy owning her own library and working there, she loved her coworkers and friends.<br/><br/>Local public libraries were important for a community, and she was thrilled to provide it in her hometown. Sharing the freedom, adventure and emotional journeys that books provided was something Twyla never wanted to give up. She didn’t know what kind of person she would be if books hadn’t been part of her life as she grew up, and quite honestly, she didn’t want to know.<br/><br/>Her family home hadn’t been the most pleasant of places, but reading meant Twyla could disappear into another world for long enough that she forgot her own reality. She would always be grateful for the companions that books made for her as a child and teenager.<br/><br/>Now, at 26, Twyla’s passion for reading had only deepened, and it brought her great satisfaction to be surrounded by books at her workplace as well as her home.<br/><br/>Twyla scanned her employee card at 8:59am, first checking the returns room for how many books she would need to deliver to the shelves. The pile was larger than usual, but checking the borrower records told her that Jocelyn had taken home a huge stack that month. She smiled. Twyla really should send Jocelyn a thank you card or bundle of lemongrass sometime for making up a significant portion of their reader base each year.<br/><br/>Twyla stacked as many of the returns as she could fit on a trolley, making a mental note to put out fresh flowers when she finished. The vase on the counter was empty, as it often was on Monday mornings. They closed on Sunday afternoons, so whoever worked the morning shift threw out the old flowers so they could be refreshed the next day.<br/><br/>Twyla’s favourite of her garden flowers were the yellow roses; she wanted everyone who came into the library to see them and feel good for even just a moment.<br/><br/>As she rolled the trolley of books through the Children’s Fiction aisle, she paused.<br/>One of the books had been returned with multiple dog-eared pages, which, okay, was kind of rude.<br/><br/>Readers sometimes left dog-ears, but it was only one or two in most cases so it never really bothered Twyla much. But this? This wasn’t <em> one or two</em>, this was almost half of the entire book. Twyla picked it up to check the cover… <em> A Little Princess</em>. What on earth?<br/><br/>Twyla let the book fall open to its natural point along the spine and gasped. Oh, dear god, no.<br/>Not only had this person left folded corners in most of the novel, they had <em> written </em> on the <em> pages</em>. All through the margins of the folded pages were scribbled notes in black ink - Ink! - and some passages were highlighted in pink.<br/><br/>Whoever did this hadn’t even had the decency to use a <em> pencil</em>.<br/><br/>Twyla didn’t care what a person did with a book they owned, that was their business. But this was a public library book. She was proud of their collection. It had taken years to obtain all of their copies, many of which were by reader request. This book was in no shape for lending to another person. What kind of monster would do this?</p><p>“Good morning, Twyla!”<br/><br/>She dragged her attention from the destruction in her hands, looking up to see her employee Ray had started his shift.<br/><br/>“Hi, Ray,” she sighed, carrying the book in her hands like it was a wounded animal. “Not so good, actually.” Twyla held the copy out so he could inspect it. Ray’s smile fell when he took in the damage.<br/><br/>“Oh, my.”</p><p>“I know!” Twyla placed <em> A Little Princess </em> on the front counter gingerly, not that it mattered much anymore. She could throw the book pages-first in the dirt outside at this point and it wouldn’t make much difference. “I can’t believe someone would do this.”<br/><br/>She swung around to the desk computer, pulling up the list of borrowers to find the culprit.<br/><br/>“Have you actually read the notes?” Ray grinned, peering at some of the scrawled commentary.</p><p>Twyla ignored the question, scrolling through the record. ...<em> A Little Princess (blind date)</em>, checked out two weeks ago to...Stevie Budd.<br/><br/>“Stevie?” she asked, aloud. That didn’t make sense. Stevie was one of the most responsible readers who frequented the Two of Coins Library.</p><p>“Wow.” Ray looked up. “Didn't see that coming.”<br/><br/>“Me neither,” Twyla agreed. The line listed above on the screen revealed that Stevie also checked out <em> Gone Girl </em> on the same day. Twyla tried not to freak out - but what if another book had received the same treatment? She forced herself to breathe normally as she returned to the trolley to find <em> Gone Girl</em>.<br/><br/>Twyla plucked it from the top tray and was glad to note that none of the pages were dog-eared. She flicked through and found it was thankfully clear of comments or highlights. That was far more on track for Stevie.<br/><br/>“This one’s clean,” Twyla said, as she reached the counter again. “Weird.”<br/><br/>“Hmm. Maybe a guest at the motel found the other book and wrote in it without Stevie’s knowledge?” Ray suggested.</p><p>“Oh, yeah! Or maybe a kid did it? It <em> is </em> a children’s book,” Twyla said, eager to agree with any situation that meant she didn’t have to lower her opinion of her friend. “I guess I have to call her. Even if she didn’t do it, I really don’t want this happening again.”</p><p>“Good call,” Ray said. “I’ll keep returning the books.”<br/><br/>“Thanks, Ray.” Twyla picked up the desk phone, dialling the number for the motel. It rang out, which wasn’t unusual; Stevie avoided working whenever she could. Twyla rang the number a second time.<br/><br/>“Schitt’s Creek Motel,” Stevie answered.<br/><br/>“Hi, Stevie.”<br/><br/>“Oh, hey, Twyla. What’s up?”<br/><br/>Twyla hesitated. She didn’t want to accuse her friend of something she didn’t do, but this had to be dealt with.<br/><br/>“Well, I’m calling about the most recent books you returned.”<br/><br/>“Okay…” Stevie sounded unsure of where this could be going, to Twyla’s relief.<br/><br/>“Just one of them. The copy of <em> A Little Princess, </em> specifically.”<br/><br/>“Oh, god,” Stevie sounded worried. “What did she do?”<br/><br/>She?<br/><br/>“It’s full of written commentary, dog-ears, and highlighter?” Twyla’s statement came out as more of a question.<br/><br/>“Damn it,” Stevie groaned over the line. “Sorry. I let someone else use my card because she didn’t have her own, but I had no idea she would cause any harm.”<br/><br/>Twyla nodded, even though Stevie couldn’t see her.<br/><br/>“I understand,” she said. “Could you let her know that we can’t accept this kind of treatment if she wants to borrow anything else? I don’t want to ban her without giving a warning first, but this...it’s almost painful to look at.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, of course, I’ll get her to pay for the damage and replacement,” Stevie assured her. Twyla knew they were good friends for a reason. Stevie was genuinely kind and decent under her mask of indifference.<br/><br/>“Thanks, Stevie. I’m happy to know it wasn’t you. I don’t want to keep people from reading but you should see the book, it’s like something out of a horror movie.”<br/><br/>“What did she even write in it?” Stevie asked. “I didn’t think she would be invested enough to finish reading it in the first place.”<br/><br/>That’s a point - Twyla hadn’t had a chance to check out any of the notes yet. She pulled the travesty of bound pages closer so she could squint at the words written in the margins. Twyla read some of the notes aloud to Stevie.<br/><br/><em> Ew, racism. This got published a billion years ago but ew. </em><br/><br/><em> Totally not a good description of India. It’s actually beautiful in summer, I would know. What happened to this author to make her hate India so much? Yikes. </em><br/><br/><em> I get that it’s meant to be promoting kindness regardless of class, status or privilege but kindness isn’t the answer to everything. Like, I get it. But the ending felt very preachy. People read this to children? </em></p><p>“Huh. Who knew she was actually aware and insightful to some degree?”<br/><br/>Twyla appreciated Stevie’s addition of “to some degree”, because anyone who ruined her books was not on her list of people to compliment. Still, she couldn’t exactly disagree.<br/><br/>“So, who is it?” Twyla asked, curiosity piqued.<br/><br/>“Um…” Stevie faltered. “I know this is wildly unusual for me, but I kind of want to keep it anonymous. I mean, I know it’s terrible what she did to the book, but I don’t really want to give her too hard of a time right now? I mean, I think she actually <em>means</em> <em>well</em>, and she’s been through a lot recently. I know the library is important, but I just...wouldn’t feel right about exposing her?”<br/><br/>“That is unusual for you,” Twyla agreed. “But as long as she replaces it and takes the warning to heart then I guess that’s fine.” Another thought occurred to Twyla. “Wait. You’re not crushing on this person are you?”<br/><br/>“Please,” Stevie scoffed. “I have better taste than someone who would vandalise one of your library books. Besides, she’s not really my type.”</p><p>“You’re right, that was a long shot.” Twyla leant against the counter, relaxing now that she understood what had happened. “On the topic, though, is there anyone you’re actually into?”</p><p>Stevie sighed.</p><p>“Ugh, it’s super embarrassing to find guests hot, but...there <em> was </em> this couple who checked in for a night and the woman...she had the most incredible red hair, and I couldn’t help kind of appreciating her from a distance. But, you know, she was here with someone. That’s trouble.”</p><p>“Hm.” Twyla twirled the phone cord in her fingers. “You never know what fate has in store for you. I could give you a tarot reading if you want to find out if this red haired stranger makes another appearance?”<br/><br/>Stevie chuckled softly.</p><p>“I appreciate the offer, but I think I prefer not to know what’s in my future. I’ll take things by the day. It’s easier to deal with life if I don’t know what great tragedies lie ahead of me.”<br/><br/>Twyla involuntarily sucked her teeth, making a <em> tsk </em> sound. She never wanted Stevie to feel pessimistic about her life or future.<br/><br/>“Stevie, you have wonderful things ahead of you, not great tragedies. I know it.”<br/><br/>“Sure. Thank you,” It sounded like she was smiling, at least. “Oh, I should go, we actually have a guest.”<br/><br/>“Good luck,” Twyla said, as they both hung up.</p><p>Twyla’s mood had improved over the course of the phone call, despite the reason for it. She made a stop in the back garden to cut some roses for the front desk, and spent the remainder of her shift - when she wasn’t checking out books for readers - absorbing the rest of the commentary in <em> A Little Princess</em>.<br/><br/>She wanted to argue with some of the points, but did begrudgingly agree with a lot of them.<br/><br/>How could someone with such an open yet critical approach to the novel also manage to so drastically destroy it? It didn’t add up, but Twyla couldn’t get the anonymous vandal out of her mind for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>